A Happy Ending
by rozenvampire
Summary: My take on if Gamzee did die from the comic. Just some fluff and angst I guess.


Rozen: I've had this story since forever and I finally opened it again to finish it. I've never written them before so forgive me if there is OOCness here but yeah... Hopefully you guys like it and I don't own anything.

* * *

Gamzee wanted Tavros to be his matesprit.

Plain and simple.

Tavros wanted Gamzee to be his matesprit.

Just as simple.

The only problem is that since the game started neither of them could really say what they wanted to say to each other.

Gamzee was able to cover it with his mellow attitude.

Tavros was busy with Vriska to think much about it.

But in general their minds were always going back on the other troll.

When they all were in the labs they both were excited to see the other, and still kept their cool on things.

There was a time when Tavros was still getting used to his new legs, and Gamzee happened to walk by. "Hey Tavbro. What is motherfuckin' up?"

"Uh, I'm just, uh, trying to get used to these legs." He sat down, and Gamzee went and dropped himself right next to him. "Hey man. Gotta motherfuckin' chill with those things. Take it little by little."

He casually swished himself from side-to-side brushing his shoulder against Tavros' when he went to the left. Tavros couldn't help, but feel a little blush come on his face.

"So, uh, what brings you here Gamzee?" Said troll settled his head on Tavros' shoulder careful not to hit him with his horns. "Just strollin' on by. Miracle it is that I saw you."

Tavros gulped and muttered a laugh. There was a small silence around them, but it was a comfortable one. The occasional 'HoNk' made it even better.

Gamzee, even though looking spaced out again, was trying to find a way if he should tell his bro the feelings he's been feeling for the other.

Tavros wanted nothing more to just blurt the truth to him, but his mouth was not forming the words his mind was thinking.

The both of them thought there will be another time where they can express the feelings they've had bottled up inside for a while.

But it would never come.

(~ '_' )~

He was stupid.

He was reckless.

He was irrational.

He was everything bad in the book. Why did he think he could take on Vriska by himself. Rage has never gotten the better of him as it did now, and he regretted it.

He couldn't feel anything in his left leg. His chest throbbed with so much pain he wanted to scream, but couldn't find the vocals to use. His throat was numb, and his head was swirling with thoughts. Mostly on Gamzee.

He wondered where he was at.

He wondered if the honking noises would get any louder.

He wondered if he would see him just one more time before he gave out.

~( '_' ~)

His head felt weird.

His thinking pan was filled with thoughts he wouldn't normally think of.

He had a thought of Tavros as well, but then it vanished from him.

Something was wrong, but it was right at the same time.

He kept walking, and walking his face paint messed up, and his blood running all over his face.

He kept walking until he saw something up ahead.

All thoughts stopped, and so did he.

~( '_' )~

Tavros knew there were tears streaming down his face.

They've been streaming for a while now, but they came even more when he saw him.

Standing above him was Gamzee. Something was off about him though. His paint was smeared and he had cuts on his face.

He wanted to say something, but his voice was broken.

Gamzee had a look of pure anger, shock, and disgust at what he saw. The disgust was for the person who dare and touch HIS Tavros! He got on his knees, and pulled Tavros in his arms. "Who motherfuckin' DID this to you motherfucker."

Tavros felt the anger and rage leave Gamzee's mouth, but all he could do is make sure his breath will hold out a bit. Gamzee's eyes were beginning to go red again as he pulled Tavros closer. "Who was the motherfucker that motherfuckin' did this shit to you Tav!"

The other troll closed his eyes, but opened them quickly when he felt wet drops on his face.

Gamzee Makara.

A highblood.

Was crying for Tavros.

A lowblood.

Tavros mustered all the strength he could to lift his arm, and grabbed Gamzee's shoulder.

There was another silence that past them, but none of them had the words to break it.

Ever so slowly Gamzee pulled Tavros up, and laid his head on his. His mind was going in circles, and everything was confusing him. He wanted to know who did this to him.

Gamzee broke the silence asking the same question to him. "Who was the motherfucker that did this to you Tav? Tell me!" He pulled back to look at him. He just needed a name, and everything else will be done by him.

Tavros took a deep breath, and the name came out in a whisper. "...Vriska..."

Then Tavros felt a pair of lips onto his, and he could still see the tears coming down on Gamzee's face. When he pulled away he gave Tavros a hug, and laid him down gently.

"Don't worry my motherfucker. I'll fix this, and everything will be all motherfuckin' right again." One last kiss was placed on his lips, who tried with all his might to kiss back. Gamzee ran his hand through his mohak, and gave a creepy smile.

"Damn spider bitch won't know what motherfuckin' hit her for what she did to the troll I'm flushed red for. I love you bro, and I wished I told you sooner. Matesprit would've been better."

He then started walking away leaving Tavros to think to himself. '_Gamzee I love you too. I wanted to be your matesprit' _Tears came down his face now, and he knew he didn't have much longer.

(~ '_' )~

Vriska was staring at Eridan as he started walking closer to her. She put a smirk on her face thinking how she was going to defeat him. They both stopped though when the honking noises were getting louder and louder.

They turned to see Gamzee coming their way, an evil smile grazing his lips. They both had a shiver run down their backs as he came closer step by step.

He sound stopped as well the three of them just standing there giving each other looks.

Gamzee was about to make the first move when they started hearing footsteps coming towards them.

~( '_' ~)

Tavros was sitting in his chair in his hive. He saw Tinkerbull and called him over. He started petting him until he started moving to another bubble.

Then he was standing with his mechanical legs, and Tinkerbull was gone. He started walking to nowhere when he just stopped.

He slumped on the ground, and he felt tears come to his eyes.

The Taurus started weeping into his hands. Realization hit him.

He had finally died, and he was left to wander in these bubbles.

Maybe wonder alone forever.

Then he heard footsteps but he didn't care because his cries were covering up the noise. The person whose footsteps belonged to stopped in front of the crying troll. He sat crisscross next to the boy and rubbed his back.

Tavros looked up startled at feeling someone then gasped. Gamzee was sitting next to him looking like he did that time they were just chilling together.

"Gamzee..?"

"Yeah, it's me motherfucker. Why are you all up and motherfucking crying here?"

More tears fell down Tavros' face as he gave a weak chuckle. "Gamzee, we're dead."

The Capricorn looked around the darkened area. "Didn't think it would be like this. I'm here though, so what's the motherfuckin' problem?"

"Tavros tried wiping his face but the tears kept coming down too hard. "I just feel bad, for being happy, that you're here, with, uh, me."

"Gamzee scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll always be here for you man. What kind of motherfucker would I be if I wasn't?" His arms wrapped tighter around him still rubbing his back to soothe him.

"I love you Gamzee."

"I love you so much more Tavros."

Gamzee gave him a kiss on his cheek then stood up extending his hand. "Come on my bro. If we're going to be dead, then we need to be living that unliving life."

Tavros took his hand and Gamzee led them to another bubble.

As they walked the grips on their hands tightened not wanting to ever let go and lose each other again.

Now they'll be together.

Forever.

* * *

Rozen: I feel like I rushed the ending which is something I don't particularly like. I like criticism and advice and positive feedback. Negative feedback is alright I guess. As long as it's not that mean lolz. Please review though and thank you for reading this.


End file.
